Heart of A Warrior
by Lexvan
Summary: After being ditched on her birthday, Irma finds love in another. But, her new boyfriend has a dream about her in her Guardian form! Is this a good thing or a bad thing? Irma/OC Alternate Universe. Redone with fewer chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Irma

Heart of a Warrior

By: Lexvan

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.

Chapter 1:

Sweet sixteen.

The irony wasn't lost on Irma Lair as she stared at her digital clock changed to 4:30 P.M. This was one of the most important birthdays there was. The one that usually involved some huge party. Complete with a huge cake, lots of guests, and if lucky, the keys to a brand-new car. But that wasn't on her mind at the moment. For she had plans to go out to dinner with her boyfriend. The one and only Andrew Hornby.

Andrew Hornby.

Her mood changed slightly at the reminder of her day. She d been telling herself she should cut him some slack lately. The band, he was in, took up almost all of his free time, seeing as they were trying to get as much props as Matt's band. And after all, she may not have been as supportive as she could be. But all day, there had been nothing. No Happy Birthday card stuck into her locker, no shout out to her during the school radio broadcast. She d caught a brief flash of him at lunch before he d ducked out with his friends, most likely to go rehearse in the band room before their gig, in a few days.

Irma had spent the entire period trying not to cry into her tray of tacos, while Will and Taranee offered her sympathetic looks and Hay Lin patted her hand, while attempting to hush Cornelia with the other one when the blonde opened her mouth to apply some unkind words about Andrew. Even Will's oldest friend, Angelo Vanders who moved there from Fadden Hills, told her not to worry. But tonight was different. It was her birthday. Andrew was going to treat her to a wonderful birthday dinner.

Irma took one last look at her dress, before heading out. It was a light purple, thin strap dress that went a little past her knees. She wore the same color short heel shoes with it. Her shoulder lenght, brunette hair was the same as always. Except for the few curls in the front. Earlier, Cornelia came over to help her with her make-up. The way she did it, it was like she didn't have any on at all. According to Cornelia, that was how it was supposed to look. Happy with how she looked, she sprayed on her perfume lightly, grabbed her new white coat, and left for the restaurant.

'He'll be there.', Irma thought to herself. 'I know he will.'

* * *

Four hours later..............

"Would you like another order of bread sticks, madam?"

The waiter was clearly not to pleased with Irma s taking advantage of the free bread sticks policy, judging by his tone of voice. Irma sighed and propped her chin in one hand.

"No, thanks. Just another glass of water, please."

"I ll replenish your lemon slice while I m at it.", the waiter replied feeling sorry for her, lifting her glass from the table and striding off.

Irma stared morosely after him. She didn't want to order until Andrew showed up. She pulled out her cell phone from her purse one more time, pinky finger tapping the dangling turtle charm as she listened to the same recorded voice-mail greeting again.

"Hey! Andrew here. You know what to do."

Except she didn't know what to do anymore.

"Hey, Andrew........ it s me....... again. Um......... they stop serving at ten o clock, and it s eight twenty-seven now, so if you can get down here in fifteen minutes we can still manage to eat and still do a little da........."

Irma shook her head, snapping the phone shut with another sigh.

"Never mind."

'I could've stayed home and had a great dinner with my family.', she thought to herself. 'I could've taken Hay Lin up on her offer to go to the movies. I could ve gone over to Taranee s and crammed for the math portion of the SATs with her and Will. Even her trying to explain trig, for the eighty-millionth time, to Will, would've been more fun than this. Heck! Hanging with Corny is better than this!'

Dropping the phone back in her purse, Irma stared out of the nearby window at the glittering lights of downtown as the waiter returned with her water.

"Are you ready to order yet, madam?", he prompted dutifully, not even moving for his order pad this time.

"Just five more minutes, please.", Irma pleaded. "I'm sure he'll be here."

But deep down, she knew Andrew wasn't coming.

"Very well.", the waiter muttered before beating a hasty retreat.

Irma found herself alone again.

"Happy birthday, Irma Lair." she whispered to herself sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Irma? Is that you?"

Irma turned to see Angelo Vanders, Will's childhood friend from Fadden Hills, who moved to Heatherfield a year and a half ago. He was wearing a black suit, with black shoes.

"Angelo? What are you doing here?", she asked wiping a tear away.

"I just got out of church.", Angelo explained. "It was a special Thursday service. When it ended, I figured I'd make reservations to have a belated birthday dinner for you here Saturday, seeing as how Andrew had one set for you tonight, and your family is having your party this Friday."

Angelo then looked at the table to see that Andrew's seat was unoccupied.

"Hey, where's Andrew?"

"He's not coming.", Irma sadly replied softly.

"He stood you up on your sixteenth birthday?!?", Angelo asked more angry than shocked. "Of all the stupid, idiotic........."

"Shhhhh!", Irma whispered as the other customers were looking at the two. "People are watching!"

"Sorry!", he whispered as he took a seat at the table. "I just can't believe he did this to you on your birthday!"

"Well he did.", Irma replied. "I had my hopes set on having a good time too."

Angelo could tell that Irma was more upset than what she was showing. And he wasn't going to let her go home like this. Not on her birthday.

"You know what Irma, you are going to have a good time tonight."

Just then, the waiter came up to them.

"Ah! Mr. Vanders!", the waiter said upon seeing Angelo. "It is good to see you again!"

"How's it going Victor?", Angelo asked.

"Very well, my friend.", Victor answered. "Do not tell me it was you who kept this poor girl waiting."

"No! No!", Irma said. "It was my boyfriend who didn't show up."

"Well, he is a fool to do this to you.", Victor replied.

"Which is why I'm treating her to her birthday dinner.", Angelo said.

"Very well.", Victor said happily. "What will the madam be having?"

"Well, if it's not to much trouble........."

"Irma, it's your birthday.", Angelo said. "Order what you want."

"Well, the steak and shrimp sound good."

"Two orders of steak and shrimp, Victor.", Angelo said.

"Coming right up.", Victor said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Angelo?"

"Yeah, Irma?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, Irma.", Angelo said with a smile. "And Happy Birthday."

* * *

Once the meal came, both friends ate their food happily, while talking about the things the did so far this week. After their meal, they had some cheesecake, that Irma love. Both were quite full after their meal.

"You enjoying yourself now?", Angelo asked Irma.

"Yeah, I am.", Irma said with a small smile.

Just then, music started playing. Angelo then got up, walked over to Irma, and offered his hand.

"Would you like to dance, Ms. Lair?", he asked.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Vanders.", Will replied taking his hand.

Once on the dance floor, Angelo wrapped his hands around Irma's waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck as they slowly danced to the music the band was playing. As they danced, Irma took the opportunity to lose herself in the wonderful feeling of his arms, feeling her body become calm at Angelo's touch. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, enjoying his feel and smell. Soft hums of contentment escaped her every time he gently rubbed her back. Through two songs, she stayed pressed to his chest. Angelo just held her knowing she needed to be held, no questions asked.

'Andrew, you're a fool for doing this to Irma!', Angelo thought to himself.

As the music ended, Angelo and Irma sadly pulled away from each other. Angelo then got a good look at Irma's dress. To him, it brought out her inner beauty. It also made him think of something funny.

"You know what Irma?"

"What?", she asked as they walked back to their table.

"I never thought I'd ever see you in a dress.", Angelo joked, making Irma smile and laugh. "You look great though."

'It's good to see her smile.', Angelo thought to himself.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself!", Irma said with a grin.

"Well, a brother does have to profile correctly.", Angelo joked.

They both them started laughing at the joke. After a few minutes, Angelo paid the bill, and they both left the restaurant. They both decided to take a walk through the park, while talking more about old times.

* * *

Soon they were in the center of the park. The stars were bright and the moon shined in the night sky. Angelo then decided to give Irma her birthday present.

"Hey Irma.", Angelo said as he stood in front of Irma. "I think it's time I gave you, your present. I was going to drop it off at your house, but seeing as we ran into each other at the restaurant....."

"First dinner, then dancing, now a present.", Irma grinned. "Keep this up, and people may talk."

Angelo slowly pulled out a rectangle shaped velvet box and handed it to Irma. She opened the box to see a silver angel necklace.

"Angelo, it's beautiful!", Irma said happily. "Help me put it on!"

Irma then handed Angelo the necklace, and turned around so he could put it on her. Once he did, she turned back around to see how it looks on her to him.

"So, how does it look?", she asked.

"It looks very beautiful on you.", he replied smiling.

Angelo then noticed Irma's expression change as she sat on a bench.

"It should be me and him here.", she said softly. "It should be me and Andrew here."

"Aw, Irma.", Angelo said kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm his girlfriend, for crying out loud! We're supposed to be happy!", Irma said sadly as her voice wavered, dangerously close to cracking into a million shards. "I thought we were supposed to be there for each other."

Angelo saw this and wanted to stop her, but knew she had to get this out, or it would drive her crazy.

"He wasn't supposed to change like this just because the band's fame grew a little.", she as the tears started to flow. "He wasn't supposed to forget about me. Or let me sit in a restaurant alone, waiting on him, on my sixteenth birthday of all days, while I called his phone, hoping he'll answer."

She kept talking through the tears, that were now running hot tracks down her face.

"It just doesn't make sense anymore!"

Irma then buried her face in her hands and cried at how bad her relationship with Andrew had gotten. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. One hand stroking the back of her head, tilting it downward so that Irma found her face buried in the crook of Angelo's neck. Her fingers clutched helplessly at his back, grabbing a fistful of his suit jacket while her tears fell. Her mind then began drifting to other things. It felt good to be encircled by the protective arms of Angelo. It made her feel safe. Something she wished Andrew would do for her. Then suddenly, Irma felt something on her lips. Something that sent her crashing back to reality.

He was kissing her!

Angelo was kissing her!

And she was enjoying it!

Angelo then disentangled himself slowly from Irma as she blinked at him through watery red eyes. He looked every bit as shocked as she was.

"I'm so sorry Irma. I didn't mean to.........."

"It's okay.", Irma interrupted him. "Don't........ don't worry about it."

They both just sat there, unmoving, in silence. Irma s lips burned with feverish warmth. She tried to will herself to return to the train of thought she'd been following, before all logic had evaporated at Angelo's earlier, comforting, embrace.

"He doesn't deserve you, Irma."

Irma just closed her eyes. She knew if she looked up, and met those brown eyes of his, she might lose herself in them.

"Then who does deserve me?", she whispered. "Who do I need to be with?"

Angelo then placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up to face him. Angelo then, not caring if Andrew came walking up and saw them, kissed Irma again. Irma then placed her hands on the side of his face, deepening the kiss.

At that moment, on her sixteenth birthday, Irma Lair was happy......... to be loved.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Irma got two presents that night. One of them being a kiss from a possible new boyfriend! What's going to happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings Revealed

Chapter 2:

The next day..........

Irma, and the four other Guardians were enjoying a sunny, yet still nippy, March afternoon, outside situated around a large brick planter, where they'd spread out their lunches. The cafeteria s meal that day was meatloaf. So most of them had brown-bagged it. Except for Irma, who was intent on dissecting her baked potato with a plastic spork.

She hadn't looked at or said anything to anyone for a least ten minutes. She wasn't even telling any of her jokes. She was just playing back the events of last night in her head, as a small smile played on her face, remembering her kiss with Angelo.

"Hello, Earth to Irma.", Cornelia said waving her hand in front of her friend's face. "Anybody home?"

"Huh..... what?!", Irma said coming back to reality.

"Are you okay, Irma?", Hay Lin asked. "You seem a bit out of it, today."

"I'm fine.", Irma said as she looked at her necklace. "Just thinking about somethings."

"Wow! Nice necklace.", Will said. "Looks like Andrew actually showed up for your birthday dinner last night."

"We broke up.", Irma said. looking mildly surprised at her own announcement.

The surprise was much more pronounced on her friends faces. All of whom were gaping at her with mouths hanging open.

"You guys broke up?!", Hay Lin exclaimed.

"When did this happen?", Taranee asked

"This mourning, before school.", Irma said, looking somewhat uncomfortable as her friends stared at her in shock.

"Wait. You had dinner with Andrew, then get a present from him, and then broke up with him today.", Cornelia said.

"Andrew wasn't there last night.", Irma replied. "He didn't give me this necklaced either."

"Then who.........", Taranee began to ask.

The girls then saw Irma wave meekly to Angelo who was waving back as he was walking by. Cornelia then put two and two together.

"No way! Angelo?!", Cornelia said turning to Irma. "You had your birthday dinner with Angelo?!"

"Details, girl! Details!", Taranee pleaded.

"Well, he had just gotten out of a special church service, and decided to make reservations for a belated birthday dinner for me on Saturday.", Irma explained. "Then he saw me and I told him how I was waiting for Andrew to come, knowing he wasn't coming, to which I decided to break up with him. So, Angelo decided to treat me instead."

"That's so sweet.", Hay Lin said sweetly.

"He treated me to some great steak and shrimp, with some cheese cake for dessert.", Irma continued. "We then danced to the music the band was playing. Then we went for a walk in the park, where he gave this necklace, for my birthday."

"Wow.", Cornelia said after hearing everything. "Now that's a guy who knows how to treat a girl."

"You'd almost think that you two were a.........", Will began to joke.

"He kissed me.", Irma said softly.

Will froze, staring at Irma, or rather at the small curtain of hair that covered her face.

"Who, Angelo?!", she asked.

Irma simply nodded her head in reply.

"Wait, wait, back it up a second!", Cornelia said. "Did she just say that Angelo kissed her?"

"And I kissed him back."

Again the girls were shocked by this statement, wanting to know more.

"What happened after the kiss?!", Taranee asked.

"We finished our walk through the park, and he walked me home.", Irma said.

"So, are you going to try and get with Angelo?", Hay Lin asked.

"The thought has been playing in my head.", Irma replied as she noticed Angelo put his tray away and walk back into the school. "I have to go."

Irma then got up and followed behind Angelo.

"Think she's going after Angelo?", Hay Lin asked her friends.

"Totally.", Cornelia said sipping her tea.

* * *

'I still can't believe I kissed Irma last night!', Angelo thought to himself as he was going through his locker. 'I mean she's with Hornby for crying out loud! Well, she was with him, until this mourning. I just hope she didn't break up with him because of me.'

"Hey....... Angelo."

Angelo turned to see Irma standing in front of him. Needless to say he was a bit surprised to see her.

"Um..... hey, Irma.", he said. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good.", she replied. "Have you heard about me and....."

"Andrew breaking up?", Angelo finished for her. "Yeah, I heard."

Silence.

"Was it..... was it because of last night?", Angelo asked feeling guilty.

"No.", Irma said shaking her head. "I decided that I was going to break up with him, before you even came up to me in the restaurant."

"That's good to hear.", Angelo said taking a sigh of relief.

"But last night did show me something.", Irma said as she got closer to Angelo.

"And that is?", Angelo asked.

Irma then lifted herself up on her tip toes and kissed Angelo. This time it was Angelo's turn to be shocked. But it didn't last long, as Angelo slowly leaned down, allowing Irma to stand on her feet, returning the kiss. Neither heard the bell rang, ending lunch. They also didn't noticed their fellow students staring at them. That is until.........

'Irma, you and Angelo have an audience!', Taranee told her mentally.

Irma then, slowly ended the kiss, pulling away from Angelo as the student looking on were either hooting, clapping or cheering for more. Irma turned a light shade of pink, while Angelo, though you couldn't tell, seeing as he was African-American, was blushing as well. Irma then buried her face in Angelo's chest, to hide her blush.

"Okay people, nothing to see here!", Matt proclaimed. "You can go to your classes now!"

"You okay?", Angelo asked as he gently rubbed Will's back.

Irma simply nodded her head, waiting for her face to return to her normal color. Just then Ms. Nickelbocker came walking by.

"Is something wrong kids?"

"No! Nothings wrong Ms. Nickelbocker!", Will said as she quickly turned to face the Principal. "Everythings okay."

"That's nice, but I suggest you all get to your classes, before the bell rings.", Ms. Nickelbocker said as she walked off.

"That was close.", Cornelia said. "As for you two! Next time, pick a more private place to do your thing!"

"Yes, mother dear.", Angelo and Irma joked.

"So, see you after school?", Irma asked.

"Oh yeah.", Angelo said, before they shared a quick kiss.

"Break it up, love birds. Break it up!", Will said as she and Hay Lin pulled Irma along.

Everybody then went to their classes, unaware of a set of eyes watching Angelo and Irma.

* * *

Once school ended, Irma and Angelo decided to go to Gino's Pizza for a bite to eat, seeing as Irma wasn't able to finish her lunch. They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. Both felt like this was their first relationship.

"Is it me or does this feel nice yet weird at the same time?", Irma asked.

"I know.", Angelo agreed. "It's like this is our first date ever! But, I guess it's because we click so well with each other. And that was before this happened."

"True.", Irma said. "Part of me is glad the others aren't here asking us all kinds of questions, or anything."

"Speaking of the others.", Angelo said as they rounded a corner. "In the last few classes I had with them, they looked a little to happy, looking at me. You got any idea why?"

"I kind of told them about last night.", Irma said blushing a bit.

"Okay, now that explains everything.", Angelo replied calmly.

"Wait! Your not mad about it?!", Irma asked noticing how calm he was.

"Why should I be?", Angelo asked. "I mean if you really want me to be honest, about all this, I've had a thing for you for a while now."

"Really?!", Irma asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "I didn't try to hook up with you, because I knew how you felt about Andrew Hornby. So, I backed off."

"Wow!", she said amazed at what Angelo told her. "I guess you can say, last night changed all that."

"You mean when I did this?", Angelo said as they stopped.

Angelo then turned towards Irma, placed his finger under her chin, lifted her head up towards him, and kissed her. Both were in bliss for a moment. They then slowly pulled away from each other smiling.

"That never gets old.", Angelo said.

"I agree.", Irma said happily.

"We'd better get to Gino's.", he said taking her hand.

"Mmmm-hmmm.", Irma said blissfully.

After taking a few steps, Irma let go of his hand and grabbed onto his arm instead. Angelo looked down at Irma to see her with a happy smile on her face, as she held on to his arm as they walked. He, himself, couldn't deny he liked it, as they continued their walk to the pizza place. Once there, they sat their back packs at a booth ready to do their homework, once they ordered their pizza.

"You do know the girls have been following us since we left school right?", Angelo said.

"Uh-huh.", Irma said smiling.

"Are they that interested in us?"

"Pretty much."

Suddenly, Angelo had to use the bathroom.

"I got to use the bathroom right quick.", Angelo said, getting up from the booth. "You can go ahead and order for us."

"You want lemonade with our pizza, right?", Irma asked before he got to far.

"Yeah!", Angelo said as he went in the bathroom.

'I even know his favorite drink.', Irma thought to herself. 'Granted, we were great friends before all this happened, but that makes it all the better.'

"Well isn't this nice."

"Andrew?!", Irma said as she turned to see her ex-boyfriend stand behind her and Angelo's booth.

* * *

**A/N: Who's spying on Irma and Angelo? Is it friend or foe? And is Andrew stalking Irma?! You'll have to read on to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Dream

Chapter 3:

"What are you doing here?!", Irma asked Andrew, being a little surprised to see him.

"Last I checked, a guy didn't need a reason to get a pizza for his boys.", he replied.

"I mean, why are you bothering me?!", she yelled, catching a good amount of people's attention. "I have no intention of getting back with you, after the way you've been treating me lately!"

"Well, I m sorry to burst your bubble, Irma, but I just didn't feel like being in a long, committed relationship.", Andrew replied. "I at least have to be there for the other ladies."

"So, you only wanted to be with me, as long you could make out with any other girl in the school?!", Irma snapped.

"That s the jist of it, babe.", Andrew shrugged. "Don t make it out to be such a big deal or anything."

"Such a big DEAL!", Irma yelled horrified. "I thought that I was your girlfriend! Now you re saying that you didn't even care!"

"Pretty much, babe.", Andrew smirked. "You're cute and all, but my girlfriend's hotter."

"SAY WHAT?!", Irma said in shock.

"Well, duh!", Andrew replied with a smirk. "I've been dating some other girl, from another school, for six months before me and you hooked up. Don't you get it? You were the other girl, babe."

Irma gasped as tears started to flow from her eyes. She then slapped Andrew clear across the face and took off out of the restaurant as it started to rain. Irma ran though the rain as the tears flowed. Even though the rain mixed with her tears, she simply blinked it off and continued running. She didn't even know where she was going. She just needed to get away from Andrew.

'How could he do that to me?!', she thought with anger and hurt. 'In front of everyone in the restaurant no less?!'

She closed her eyes with pain and sadness, as she remembered the events that happened only a few minutes ago. Just then, Irma felt someone grab here arm. Fearing it was Andrew, she whipped around ready to hit him, only to have her other arm grabbed.

"Irma, it's me!"

Irma look up to see Angelo with a worried look on his face.

"They girls told me what happened.", Angelo said. "You don't have to worry about him messing with you when I'm around. I promise."

Irma then hugged Angelo as she cried. Angelo just held her as she cried the pain away. After a few minutes, they headed back to Gino's to get their pizza. Once they got inside, the girls were the first to noticed them. Hay Lin was the first one to run up to Irma and hug her.

"Are you okay!", Hay Lin asked.

"Are you hurt?", Taranee asked.

"Did it feel good slapping him?", Will asked.

"Do you want to hunt him down and do it again?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, I'm a bit better now, thanks to Angelo.", Irma sniffed. "Not completely okay, but I get over it. The only thing that hurts are my feelings and dignity. I did kinda like slapping Andrew, and I think one slap today was enough, Cornelia."

"You should have seen it Irma!", Hay Lin grinned. "Angelo was wicked sick!"

"What are you talking about?!", Irma asked as she looked up at Angelo confused. "What happened?"

* * *

Flashback

As Angelo came out of the bathroom, he noticed that Irma was gone.

"Hey girls, where Irma?"

"Well.....

Hay Lin told him quietly as to not make another scene. But, unfortunately, Angelo got pissed, and yanked Andrew up against a wall.

"I should beat the crap out of you, for what you did to Irma, but I got more important things to take care of!", Angelo said as he dropped Andrew. "You best leave now, before I lose it!"

Angelo then headed for the door.

"Watch our stuff!", Angelo said to the girls. "I'll be right back!"

With that, he took off after Irma.

End Flashback

* * *

"You did that..... for me?!", Irma asked in shocked as she looked at Angelo.

"Well....... yeah.", Angelo said as he felt his cheeks warm up, rubbing the back of his head. "I wasn't just going to let him get away with hurting you like that. The next time he tries it, he'll get the same treatment, if not worse."

Irma then smiled as she gave him a kiss. Angelo soon returned the kiss. Soon they heard clapping from the other customers in the restaurant. The young couple then separated and headed to their booth with the others behind them. After taking their orders, they started working on their homework.

* * *

"I hate math!", Will whined as she laid her head on her opened math book. "I get the hang of one thing and then something else comes along, confusion me more!"

"Do what I do, Will.", Cornelia suggested. "Think of it as something you'll never use in real life."

"But you will use it in real life.", Taranee replied.

"I know that.", Cornelia said. "But if you think you won't need it after school, you'll fly through it quicker, just to get it over with."

"As weird as that sounds, that actually makes sense.", Angelo said.

"And the fact that Corny thought of it, makes it kind of scary.", Irma joked.

"Hey! I have good ideas!", Cornelia countered. "And don't call me Corny!"

As everyone shared a good laugh, Matt, Caleb, and Eric walked, who were quickly noticed by Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin. After waving them over, the pizzas came. After eating the pizzas, and finishing their homework, everyone left, with their significant other, to spend sometime alone. Irma and Angelo decided to go to her house to spend some time alone together.

* * *

Once at Irma's home, Irma checked the answering machine. The only messages were from her mom saying she was going to be out for awhile with Chris, Irma's little brother, and one from her dad saying he may be home a little late. After leaving their backpacks and coats by the door, Irma led Angelo into her room, where they kicked off their shoes and laid next to each other on her bed. As Irma rested her head on Angelo's chest, she grabbed the remote to her stereo, and turned on her CD player which suddenly started to play love songs.

"Is this that CD you had me burn for you?", Angelo asked as he stroked her hair with his right hand. "You know, the one with all kinds of love songs?"

"Mmm-Hmm.", Irma answered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I take it you like it.", Angelo said as he placed his left hand behind his head.

"Mmm-Hmm.", Irma said again, getting comfortable.

"Are you going to be okay, Irma?", Angelo asked with some concern. "I mean with what Andrew saying you were the other woman and all. Man, I wanted to clean his clock!"

"I'll be okay.", she said raising her head, looking at him. "It may hurt a bit now, but knowing how you stood up for me, makes me feel better."

"You sure?", Angelo asked making sure.

Irma then kissed Angelo softly and returned to resting her head in his chest.

"Yeah, I'm sure.", she said yawning.

"Just making sure.", Angelo said yawning as well.

Soon, with the music still playing, both Irma and Angelo slowly fell asleep.

* * *

(Dream)

"Irma, run!!", Angelo yells as Irma is fighting some kind of snake-man creature.

Angelo tries to move but, for some reason, can't! He also notices that Irma is a bit older looking, and is wearing some kind of costume, and had little wings, that are flapping like a humming bird's. Angelo also notices that Irma was shooting water at the creature. The creature then grabs Irma, preparing to eat her.

"No! Let her go!", Angelo demands, trying to move.

But it's no use as Irma's about to be eaten.

"Angelo!", Irma yells as the man-snake creature swallowed her.

"IRMA!!!", Angelo yells as tears start to flow from his eyes

The creature then looks at Angelo smiling.

"Now it's your turn!", the creature grinned.

Suddenly the creature lunges at Angelo. Everything then goes black.

(End of Dream)

* * *

**A/N: Now that was a weird dream! Will Angelo find out about the girls secret? Will Irma and Angelo be Cedric's next meal? There's only one way to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Another Bad Dream

Chapter 4:

"No!", Angelo yells as he wakes up in fright.

"Angelo, calm down!", Irma says. "It was only a dream!"

Angelo looks to his right to see Irma with a worried look on her face.

"Irma?!", Angelo questioned still a bit frantic. "What happened?"

"You tell me.", Irma said with a grin. "I woke up to you screaming my name, and telling someone or something to let me go. What were you dreaming about?"

"Well, you were fighting this green and yellow snake-man creature.", Angelo explained.

"A snake-man creature?!", Irma asked knowing who he was talking about.

"Yeah.", Angelo answered. "You were shooting water at it, while flying with little fairy wings. And you looked older too. Anyway, the creature then grabbed you and ate you. The worst part about it was, I couldn't do anything to stop it. It was like I was frozen or chained to the wall or something."

Irma was starting to get a bit freaked by the dream Angelo told her, but she knew she had to keep her cool.

"Angelo, don't worry.", she said. "It was just a dream."

"Maybe, but it felt so real.", Angelo replied. "It scared the crap out of me. That thing even came at me."

Angelo then laid back down, letting out a deep sigh. Irma then went back to resting her head on Angelo's chest. She went over what he said about his dream in her head.

'Why would Angelo dream about me getting eaten by Cedric?', she thought to herself. 'More importantly, why was he there at all?!'

Irma then raised her head and looked at Angelo, who was looking up at the ceiling.

'I can't let him get involved in my Guardian life.', she thought to herself. 'I have to keep him as far away from it as I can.'

Irma then leaned up and kissed Angelo.

"What was that for?", Angelo asked.

"For dreaming about me.", she said smiling.

"But you got eaten in my dream.", he said.

"But you still dreamt about me.", she countered. "That's got to show for something."

"In that case.......", Angelo said as he pulled Irma up closer and kissed her.

As they were enjoying their make-out session, Irma's bedroom door opened to reveal Irma's mother, who was shocked to see her daughter with Angelo in her bedroom, while no one was home.

"Irma Lair! Angelo Vanders!", she yelled getting both of their attention as they jumped up.

"Mom!", Irma said in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

"Last I checked, I lived here too!", Anna said.

"Hi, Mrs. Lair.", Angelo said with a nervous smile.

"Both of you, living room. NOW!!", Anna ordered as she walked away.

Angelo then got up and put his boots on.

"We're in so much trouble.", Angelo said as Irma got to her feet.

"Tell me about it.", Irma agreed.

* * *

Five minutes later...........

"What were you two thinking?!", Thomas Lair, Irma's father, asked the two teens as they had their heads down. "The both of you alone in a bedroom. Who knows what would of happened if you went any further?!"

"But, we weren't going to do anything like that, Dad!", Irma replied.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "We were just kissing! I promise you we weren't going to do anything else."

"Can you two really say that?", Mrs. Lair asked the two teens. "We know what it's like to be young and in love. We just don't want you two to make any mistakes."

"Whoa!", Angelo said. "Trust us Mr. and Mrs. Lair. Sex is the last thing on our minds. It's just, after what happen between last night and today, after school, me and Irma just got........ closer."

"Wait! What happened between you two anyway?", Mr. Lair asked.

Irma and Angelo then told what happened from last night, in the restaurant and the park, to this afternoon from Gino's Pizza to Irma's room. Not to mention how Andrew changed because the band's fame grew. Needless to say, Irma's parents were shocked at the way Andrew had treated her daughter.

"I see.", Mr. Lair said as he noticed the two holding hands. "Alright. I've decided not to call your Uncle John, Angelo. As for you Irma, I guess we won't ground you."

"Yes!", Irma and Angelo said happily.

"But, we're going to set some ground rules.", Mrs. Lair declared. "First, if it's just you two here, then you two stay in the living room."

"Got it.", Irma agreed.

"Second, the only time you two can go into the bedroom, is when one of us are here."

"Okay", Angelo said nodding his head.

"With that settled, Angelo, I think it's time you went home.", Mrs. Lair said. "It's starting to get late."

"Yes ma'am.", Angelo said as he got up and headed for the door. "And thanks for not calling my uncle."

Anna just smiled and nodded as she walked into the kitchen. As Angelo was about to leave, Irma came up to him.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?", Irma asked her boyfriend.

"Um, duh!", Angelo said with a grin as he bent down and kissed Irma, who happily returned it.

Angelo then headed home as the door closed. Irma, after dinner, and having a long talk with her parents, with some teasing from Chris, went to her room to change into her pajamas and went to sleep, knowing she had to tell the others about Angelo's dream tomorrow.

* * *

The next mourning.........

"So, anymore weird dreams?", Irma asked Angelo as they held hands walking towards school.

"Well, I did dream of giant cheese cake.", Angelo said as they rounded a corner.

Irma then looked at Angelo with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I was thinking about the night we kissed before I went to sleep.", Angelo said in his defence. "When I fell asleep, that was what I dreamed. It beats being eaten by monsters."

"Good point.", Irma said. "But still, cheese cake?"

"I know. It's weird.", Angelo said as they entered school grounds. "Tonight, maybe I should think of yesterday. Maybe I'll dream of pizza."

"Is that all you think about?", Irma grinned.

"If I'm hungry, I'm hungry", Angelo said. "Besides, I can work it off no problem. I do enough martial arts training in dojo we live above. I still find it pretty cool that we have our own dojo. Uncle J has even started holding classes for anyone who wants to learn."

"Maybe I'll take some classes.", Irma said.

"Then, when a girl looks at me, you'll beat the crap out of her.", Angelo joked. "I feel for all those girls."

"And why's that.", Irma asked.

"Because, no girl can keep their eyes off this fine, ebony brother.", Angelo joked. "Look see, there goes a girl right now looking at me!"

"Hey!", Irma laughed as she playfully punched Angelo in the arm.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!", Angelo said as he took her in his arms.

"You'd better be.", Irma said smiling, poking him in his chest.

They were about to kiss when.........

"Hey guys!", Hay Lin said smiling startling the two, making them jump back.

"Hay Lin!", Irma shouted. "Don't do that!"

"Worse timing ever, Hay Lin.", Angelo said.

"Don't you have a radio show to do, Irma?", Hay Lin asked Irma.

"Gooooooood mourning, Sheffield!", came Irma's voice over the loud speaker. "This mourning, we're going to start the day with a few greatest hits! Starting......... now!"

"Pre-recorded yesterday.", Irma said as the music started.

Irma then remembered what she had to talk to the girls about.

"I almost forgot!", said as she grabbed Hay Lin's arm. "I'm sorry, Angelo, but I have to talk to the girls about something. I'll see you in English class!"

"Yeah sure.", he said as they gave each other a quick kiss.

Irma then dragged Hay Lin towards the girls, who were heading towards them.

"Hey, Irma. What's up?!", Will asked with a cheery smile.

"Besides Hay Lin stopping your kiss with Angelo.", Taranee joked.

"We have a problem, guys.", Irma said as she lead them over to a bench and took a seat. "Yesterday, me and Angelo were in my room, sleeping when........"

"Hold up!", Cornelia said cutting Irma off. "You and Angelo slept together?!"

"Well, yeah.", Irma said looking around at her friends.

Then, Irma saw the looks on her friends faces, and knew what they were thinking.

"Whoa! Not that kind of sleeping together!", Irma said. "We were just relaxing, and listening to some music!"

After hearing that, her friends breathed a sigh of relief, Irma then continued to tell what happened.

"Anyway, while we were asleep, I woke up to Angelo screaming my name, and telling something to let me go."

"So, he had a nightmare.", Cornelia said. "No biggie."

"It is when it involves a giant Snake-man creature eating me!", Irma said. "Sound like anyone we know?"

"Cedric!", Taranee said. "We know that he, Miranda, Frost, and Stalker escaped a week ago, but we just don't know where they took off to."

"The main question is, why did Angelo dream about Cedric at all?", Irma said. "I mean, I thought that was Hay Lin's department."

"Maybe we should go talk to grandma about it after school.", Hay Lin suggested. "She may know what's going on."

Just then, the school bell rung.

"Okay! Let's just get through school, and head to the Silver Dragon afterwards", Irma said as they went into the school. "Hopefully, we can get to the bottom of this."

* * *

During most of the day everything was okay. That is until lunch came around. The girls with their guys, were sitting at a table eating their lunches, when Irma noticed that Angelo and Hay Lin were acting a little strange.

"Are you two okay?", Irma asked. "You two seem a little tense."

Angelo and Hay Lin looked at the others and then each other.

"If you don't tell, I will.", Hay Lin said.

"Okay, okay.", Angelo said. "I'll tell."

"Tell what?", Irma said.

"Okay, look.", Angelo said looking at Irma. "You know when I told you about the cheese cake dream, right?"

"Yeah.", Irma said. "Which I may add still sounds a bit weird to me."

"Well, when I woke up and got cheese cake, and went back to sleep, I had another nightmare."

"About me?", Irma asked.

"No.", Angelo said. "It was about.......... Hay Lin, Will, Cornelia, and Taranee."

* * *

**A/N: First a nightmare about Irma being eaten by Cedric. Now one about the other girls! What's going on here?!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapped!

Chapter 5:

The girls, except for Hay Lin, looked at Angelo in shock, along with the boys, wanting to know what his dream was about.

"Well, spill!", Cornelia said. "We don't have all day!"

"Well, like in my dream about Irma, you four were older looking, and had little fairy wings.", Angelo said. "Oh and Taranee's hair was different."

They girls, along with Eric and Nigel, who found out about the girls being Guardians, months ago, and Caleb looked at each other, getting a little freaked.

"Is that all?", Taranee asked, wanting to know more.

"Well, no.", Angelo said. "In the dream, Hay Lin and Will were trapped in a huge spiderweb by this huge, black, furry, four-legged spider, who was wrapping them in a cocoon. Meanwhile, Taranee and Cornelia were flying around this big brawny dude on a rhino-like creature, kicking his butt, I might add.

But, just when you two had the upper hand, he jumps up, grabs you two by your legs and slams you two down hard. Then, as you two get to your feet, dazed from the slam, a skinny dried up guy with a creepy looking dog, tosses some kind of long, glowing green ball and chain at you, tying you two up and drags you two away, along with Hay Lin and Will, wrapped in webbing, being carried by the brawny guy."

"Whoa.", Cornelia said still dumbfounded.

"And the only reason Hay Lin knew about it was because for some reason, during art class, I let it slip when I swatted at a spider that was crawling near her."

"More like he nearly knocked me over to whack it.", Hay Lin joked.

"I said I was sorry.", Angelo said. "I just sorta freaked. I don't know why. It was like something was telling me to beware."

"And it was just the girls in it?", Caleb asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "That's the weird thing about it all. I mean, I can understand dreaming about Irma, seeing we're together. Heck maybe even Will, seeing as she's one of my best friends. But to dream about her friends sounds kind of weird. No offence girls."

"None taken.", Cornelia said.

"Well, I'm a bit thirsty, from telling my dream.", Angelo said pulling out his wallet. "I'm getting me a root beer. You want anything from the vending machine, Irma?"

"A ginger ale sounds nice.", Irma said with a smile.

"I'd like a cola.", Cornelia requested.

"Are your legs broke?", Angelo asked her.

"No.", Cornelia replied.

"Then you can walk up there and get it yourself.", he replied.

Cornelia then stuck her tongue at Angelo, to which he did the same to her.

"Be right back.", Angelo said as he headed for the soda machine.

"Okay, seeing as how there's a line at the vending machines, we have some time.", Taranee said. "First things first, how was Angelo able to dream about three of our enemies, that he never met?"

"He even dreamt of you all in your Guradian forms.", Nigel added.

"Maybe he has the ability to see things that may happen.", Eric suggested.

"And through him, you can avoid getting captured.", Caleb said.

"Or in my case, becoming Cedric's next meal.", Irma said shivering. "We're so going to the Silver Dragon today."

"Here's your ginger ale.", Angelo said taking his seat, handing Will her soda.

"Thank you.", Irma said before kissing Angelo on the cheek.

"Aaawww.", the girls teased.

"Aw, mind your business.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"Um, Angelo?", Irma said getting his attention. "After school, me and the girls are going to the Silver Dragon to hang out. You know, just us girls."

"Okay.", Angelo said.

"Really?!", Irma asked.

"Well, yeah.", Angelo said. "Don't get me wrong. I'd like to spend as much time with you as possible, but even I know when you want to spend time with your girlfriends. So, I say have fun."

"I still don't see why you couldn't get me a cola.", Cornelia said.

"Because I'm not your boyfriend.", Angelo replied. "That's Caleb's job."

And that's how the rest of lunch went for them. Just joking around about stuff. Like normal teenagers did. But sadly, the girls and Caleb knew that they soon had to get down to their other duties once school ended.

* * *

After school, at the Silver Dragon basement........

"And those were Angelo's dreams.", Irma said after she and the others told Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother , about Angelo's dreams.

"Well grandma, what do you think?", Hay Lin asked her grandmother.

"It sounds to me that Angelo may be a Seer", Yan Lin suggested.

"Seer?", Matt asked. "What's a Seer?"

"Seers are people who are blessed with the power to see possible future events.", Yan Lin explained.

"So, what Angelo dreamt can be prevented?", Cornelia asked.

"Yes, but there's one more thing you should know.", Yan Lin said.

"And that would be?", Will asked.

"That Angelo may end up fighting along side you soon.", Yan Lin answered. "That's the thing about a Seer. They have hidden abilities that are soon unlocked after having their first vision dream. And with him dreaming about you all, he already is a part of this. And he will find out about you all being Guardians sooner or later. Either you will tell him, or one of your enemies will come after him for his power as a Seer."

Irma then pulled out her cell phone and dialed Angelo's cell phone number. After three rings she got through.

"She's wasting no time.", Cornelia whispered to Hay Lin.

"Better now, then by and enemy later.", Yan Lin said.

"Angelo, it's me.", Irma said. "Where are you? I have something important to tell you."

"And what would that be Guardian?"

"C-Cedric?!", Irma questioned in fear shocking the others, who gasped.

"So you do remember me.", Cedric said coldly.

"Where's Angelo?!", Irma demanded.

"The Seer is safe, for now.", Cedric replied.

"How do you know about...........?!"

"You'd be amazed at how good Miranda and I can shape-shift.", Cedric bragged. "She was right next to your table listening to you dear Angelo tell his tale about your defeat at our hands."

"What do you want?", Irma demanded.

"What else?", Cedric asked. "The Heart of Kandrakar. Come to Meridian in one hour, or the boy will feel our wrath."

"Let me speak to Angelo first.", she demanded.

"Very well.", Cedric said as he placed the phone near Angelo, who was knocked out.

"Irma.", Angelo groaned as he was knocked out.

"Angelo! Angelo!", Irma yelled through the phone, trying to wake him.

"One hour. Where the Earth Guardian made the giant rose.", Cedric said as he hung up the phone.

Irma simply dropped to her knees as she clutched her phone to her chest. A look of fear on her face at what just happened.

"What's wrong, Irma?", Will asked Irma. "What happened to Angelo?"

"They have him.", Irma said as tears were pouring down her face. "Cedric and his goons have Angelo."

"Oh no!", Hay Lin gasped.

Yan Lin stood in front of Irma and knelt down in front of her.

"Listen to me Irma.", Yan Lin said. "You have to pull yourself together and save Angelo. If you don't, Cedric will find away to drain him of his abilities and life force, just to get his Seer power, and whatever hidden powers he may have."

Irma then got to her feet, as Will pulled out the Heart and prepared to transform herself and the others, when a fold opened in front of them.

"Will did you.......?", Taranee questioned."

"Wasn't me!", Will said looking at the Heart.

Just then Blunk came running out of the fold.

"Blunk have message from Oracle!", the little passling said. "Oracle say come to KandraKar. Very important!"

"But, what about Angelo?!", Irma asked.

"Him say it about him too!", Blunk replied.

"So, we go to Kandrakar, right?", Cornelia asked looking at Will.

"Right.", Will said stepping through the fold, followed by the others, leaving Yan Lin behind.

"Good luck girls.", Yan Lin said as she went back upstairs, leaving behind a closing fold.

* * *

In a cave, in the kingdom of Meridian.........

"Aw man. Where am I?", Angelo asked as he looked around the area he was in. "Okay I'm in a cell, in a cave. Better question is how did I get here?"

Angelo then tried to remember what happened.

* * *

(Flashback)

"There's the girls.", Irma said. "I'll call you later on, tonight."

As Irma was walking off, Angelo grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"We forgot to do something.", Angelo said smirking.

"We did?", Irma questioned.

"Yes we did.", Angelo said. "Hay Lin cut in before we could do it this mourning."

"Oh yeah.", Irma grinned.

They then kissed happily before parting ways. As Angelo rounded the corner, he saw a girl, around his age with black hair and green eyes. To Angelo she looked lost. He also remembered seeing her in school.

"Are you okay?", Angelo asked the girl. "You look a little lost."

"Actually, I am.", the girl said. "I'm looking for Vanders's Dojo."

"Boy, are you in luck.", Angelo said. "It's my uncle's dojo. We live right above it. I can take you there."

"Really?!", the girl asked happily. "Thank you. My names Miranda Jones."

"Angelo Vanders.", Angelo introduced himself as they shook hands. "Just follow me."

Twenty minutes later, the arrived at the dojo. Once inside, Angelo led Miranda into the training area, where his Uncle John should of been, but didn't find him.

"That's weird.", Angelo said. "He should be here this time of day, starting his class."

Suddenly Angelo felt something hit the back of his head before everything went black.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Oh yeah.", Angelo said rubbing the back of his head. "I remember now."

"So you're finally up."

Angelo looked up to see Miranda looking at him with a smile on her face.

"You put me in here?!", Angelo asked her.

"She had some help."

A large brawny man walked out from the shadows, along with a rhino-like creature at his side. Next, a skinny dried up guy with a creepy looking dog, and a large man-snake creature came out from the shadows. Miranda then changed into her spider form.

"I've seen you all!", Angelo said backing away in his cell. "You all were in my dreams!"

"You were right, Miranda.", Cedric said stroking her. "He does have the power of a Seer."

'A Seer?!', Angelo thought to himself.

"Yes, my love.", Miranda said. "I over heard him telling them of his dream. A dream where we defeated and captured the Guardians. I even heard one of them talk of how he dreamt of you eating her."

"Excellent!", Cedric laughed. "I've always wondered what a Guardian tasssssted like!"

'Wait!', Angelo thought to himself. 'He can't be talking about...... Irma!'

"You leave Irma alone!", Angelo demanded shaking the bars of his cell. "So help me, if you hurt her, I'll..........."

"You're in no position to be making threats, boy!", Cedric said pointing at Angelo. "Besides, I've already hurt your little Irma."

Cedric then transformed into Andrew Hornby.

"It was easy to hurt her little feelings at the restaurant!", Cedric gloated. "After all, the boy had already done most of the damage by not being there for her when she needed it!"

"You even sound like Andrew!", Angelo said as Cedric changed back. "So why didn't you just disguise yourself to look like me in the first place?"

"Because, we need just the right kind of bait for your friends.", Frost replied.

"Bait?!", Angelo questioned.

"Yessssssssss.", Cedric said. "Once they arrive, we shall destroy them all!"

As they cadre of villians laughed at their upcoming victory, Angelo bowed his head in misery.

'Watch over my friends, God.', Angelo prayed to himself. 'Please.'

* * *

**A/N: Poor Irma. She gets a great guy and he gets captured by Cedric and his posse! And what does the Oracle have to tell the girls about Angelo?! Is it good or bad?**


	6. Chapter 6: Truths Revealed

Chapter 6:

"It is true that Angelo has the powers of a Seer.", Oracle said to the Guardians. "But there is more to this than you know."

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"Maybe we can answer that."

The girls then turned around to see Angelo's Uncle John, and Grandfather, Joe Vanders, walking towards them.

"It's been a while, Halinor.", Joe said hugging his friend.

"In deed it has, Joe.", Halinor replied returning the hug.

"Okay. I'm confused!", Irma said as Joe and Halinor broke apart. "How does Mr. Vanders and........."

"Call me Grandpa Joe.", Joe said.

"How does Mr. Vanders and Grandpa Joe know about all this?", Irma asked.

"Follow us, and we'll explain everything.", John said as they walked down the hall of the castle of Kandrakar.

"But we have less than an hour to save Angelo!", Will said in worry.

"This will only be a few minutes.", John said as they came up to a large set of doors. "The answers lie behind this door."

John then opened the door to reveal a room full of all kinds of armour, weapons, pictures, and paintings.

"What is this place?", Hay Lin asked.

"This is the Vanders's Clan Chamber.", Joe said. "For generations, Vanders have helped fought all kinds of evil. Sometime alone, with family members........."

"Like me and Angelo's parents.", John said as he held a picture of him and Angelo's parents, looking at it remembering old times.

"Or in my case with one of my best friend and her fellow Guardians.", Joe said pointing to a painting of his younger self with the Guardians that came before them.

"Wow! You look just like you do now!", Irma said. "Except for the gray hair."

"You remind me a lot of Cassidy.", Joe grinned. "No wonder you're the Water Guardian."

"So you and Kadma were good friends before you found out she was a Guardian.", Taranee said looking at a picture of Joe and Kadma together.

"Wrong Guardian, kiddo.", Joe said as he held up a picture of him and Nerissa when they were younger with an arm around each other's neck smiling.

"You and Nerissa were best friends?!", Cornelia asked in shock.

"Yes we were.", Joe said as he looked at the picture, remembering the good times. "When we were young, we hung out and had all kinds of fun. It still hurts to see what she became, and where she is now."

"Try being her son.", Caleb said sternly.

"Do not judge her to harshly, my boy.", Joe said looking at Caleb. "When she did what she did to Cassidy, I saw the sadness and pain on her face. And if you think about it, she has some love in her heart to of gave birth to you."

"Not to be rude.", Irma said, getting everybody's attention. "But can we get to the point of all this, Grandpa Joe?"

"Very well.", Joe said. "Angelo is part of the next generation of warriors to fight the dark forces. Sometimes with or without powers. And like me, and Nerissa, you and Angelo have a bond, Will. Whether it be through friendship or love, the bond was always there."

"Really?", Will questioned.

"Think about, Will.", John said. "When you were younger, who was one of the first few people to try and cheer you up when you were down?"

"Well, Angelo.", Will said. "He was even there for me when my dad left me and my mom."

"Once you get Angelo, you must bring him back here.", John ordered. "It's time he learned everything about his family."

"Right.", Will said as she puled out the Heart. "Guardians Unite!"

In a flash of light, the girls transformed into the Guardians, while Matt transformed in his Shagon form. Will then opened a fold to Meridian.

"Will.", Joe said getting her attention.

Will then turned to face him.

"Save my grandson.", he pleaded. "Please."

"We will.", Irma said as she faced the fold.

Then the Guardians, Matt, Caleb, and Blunk went through it to find and save Angelo.

Once through the fold, the group headed for the location where Cedric said to meet him at.

* * *

Elsewhere, Angelo was in his cell, thinking of a way to get out.

'Okay. "IF" I do manage to get out, I need to find a way past all these guys.', Angelo thought to himself. 'Then get out of this cave, and get as far away from here as possible.'

Angelo then looked at his watch.

"And I need to do that in twelve minutes.", Angelo said after looking at his watch. "Great. Just great."

Just then Cedric and Frost came walking towards him with a rope.

"Time to go meet your friends.", Frost said as he opened the cage. "Come along quietly, and you won't get hurt."

"Try to run if you want.", Cedric said. "You won't get far."

"Whatever, man." Angelo said stepping out of the cave holding out his hands so Frost could tie them together.

They then led Angelo out of the cave. Once out of the cave, Angelo looked around to see where he was.

"Where are we anyway?", Angelo asked trying to get the lay of the land.

"We're on Meridian.", Cedric answered.

"Meridian?!", Angelo questioned. "There's no place on Earth called Meridian."

"That's be cause we're not on Earth.", Miranda replied as she crawled from behind a rock. "Metamoor is our home world."

"Yeah right.", Angelo laughed. "You mean to tell me that this is another world? Please!"

"Look around you boy!", Cerdic snapped. "Have you seen anything like this on Earth?!"

Angelo looked around the area. He saw animals and insects that he's never seen before. Plants that were never seen on Earth. Then he looked at his kidnappers.

"I'm really on another world, aren't I?", Angelo questioned.

"Now you get it.", Frost grinned.

Suddenly, Stalker's hound began to bark.

"Their almost here!", Frost said.

"Get into you positions!", Cedric ordered.

Stalker, his hound, and Miranda took their places to have the advantage.

"You're hiding in the open?", Angelo asked. "You guys are pretty bold."

"We have the advantage.", Cedric said. "We have you."

"Oh, right.", Angelo said.

* * *

About two miles away, the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb, who was on a horse, with Blunk, were close to where Cedric was. Soon, they were there. Caleb and Blunk got off the horse, while the others landed. Angelo was surprised to see Irma and the other looking the way they did in his dream.

"Irma?! Is that you?!", Angelo asked.

"Silence!", Cedric ordered. "Hand over the Heart to me now Guardians!"

Will then transformed herself and the other Guardians back to normal.

"Matt you know what to do when he gets the Heart.", Will whispered.

"Yeah.", Matt whispered back. "I give him a full blast to knock him out."

"The Heart! Now!", Cedric yelled.

"Here!", Will said tossing it at Cedric. "Take it."

"Once we have the Heart, you and your friends are dead.", Cedric grinned.

"Don't think so.", Angelo said as he jumped in the air.

"What the.........?, Frost questioned as Angelo kicked off of him giving him more lift.

"What the heck?!", Irma questioned seeing Angelo kick of of Frost.

"What's he doing?!", Cornelia exclaimed watching what just happened.

Once he was close to it, Angelo grabbed the Heart and landed in a tuck and roll.

"Being Angelo!", Will replied as Angelo got to his feet.

"Two things, snake-boy.", Angelo said dodging Miranda's webbing. "One, never tell your hostage what you plan on doing once you get the prize."

Angelo then dodged Stalker's ball and chain.

"Two, if you kidnap a person who can dream the future, like you say I can, never knock them out!", Angelo said as he got over to the others. "I believe this is yours."

He then handed Will the Heart.

"Why do you.........", Will began to ask.

"Your plan of blasting him wouldn't of worked.", Angelo said. "Saw it fail badly in a dream. Very badly. So, I improvised."

"Attack before they have a chance to change!", Cedric ordered.

"Guardians Unite!", Will said holding up the Heart.

"Check this out, Angelo.", Hay Lin said happily. "It'll blow your mind!"

In a flash of light, the girls were back in there Guardian forms.

"Wow!", Angelo said. "Just........ wow!"

"Caleb! Get Angelo out of here!", Irma said as she and the Guardians, along with Matt flew into battle.

"Oh heck no!", Angelo said. "Man, cut these ropes. I owe that Frost guy for knocking me out in the first place."

Caleb then cut the rope off of Angelo, who took the same rope and headed into battle with Caleb not far behind. Will and Matt were busy fighting Cedric, while the other Guardians were fighting the others. The first to go down was Stalker and his dog when Taranee grabbed his ball and chain, when he swung it at her. She caught it and sent a powerful spark of fire through it at him, knocking him and his dog out.

"If you can't stand the heat, get out of my kitchen.", Taranee grinned as she blew out the flame on her finger.

Next Miranda was taken down when Cornelia wrapped her in a vine and Caleb use some knockout powder on her, causing her to turn back into her human form.

"Sweet dreams.", Cornelia joked. "When you wake up, you'll be back in your cell."

Frost was slashing at Irma and Hay Lin when Angelo lassoed his wrist. By the time he got it off, Hay Lin and Irma had enough time to combine their powers to freeze Frost in his tracks.

"Stay frosty, dude.", Angelo joked as he knocked on the ice.

"Good one.", Hay Lin grinned as she and Irma landed near him.

"You okay?!", Irma asked as he hugged Angelo. "I thought that..........."

"I'm fine, Irma.", Angelo said as they pulled away from each other. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Give it up Cedric!", Will said hitting him with another bolt of lightning. "It's over!"

Matt then blasted his eye beams at him. Cedric recovered quickly and slithered over to where Angelo, Irma and Hay Lin was, and grabbed Irma.

"IRMA!", Angelo yelled.

"Looks like I get to have a Guardian for dinner, after all!", Cedric boasted.

Cedric almost had Irma in his mouth, when Angelo lassoed her and yanked her out of his hand and towards him, catching her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you supposed to be saving me?", Angelo joked.

Cedric then lunged at the two. Irma then grabbed Angelo's from under his arms, and took to the sky.

"It's a work in progress.", Irma joked back as they smiled at each other.

"Guys, look out!", Caleb yelled.

Cedric then jumped up and grabbed Angelo, and pulled him away from Irma's grasp.

"Angelo!", she yelled.

"You're mine now, boy!", Cedric laughed as he prepared to eat him.

"You just don't give up do you?!", Angelo snapped as he kick off of Cedric's face, causing him to let him go.

Once Angelo landed on the ground from the attack, Cedric was gone.

Or so they thought.

"Angelo! Behind you!", Hay Lin yelled.

But it was to late. Cedric appeared in his human form, fangs bared and bit into the left side of Angelo's neck. He could feel the poison running through his veins as Cedric let him go. He then transformed back into his beast form and grabbed Miranda and escaped underground along with the rest of his lackeys. Irma was the first by Angelo's side to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Stay with me, Angelo!", Irma pleaded holding him close. "Please don't leave me!"

"Blunk, open a fold to Kandrakar!", Blunk said as he used his Tonga Tooth to open the fold.

Cornelia then used her telekinetic power to lift Angelo into the air and float him through the fold, with the others close behind.

* * *

**A/N: What the fudge! After beating the bad guys, Angelo gets bitten and Cedric gets away! Could this get any worse?!**


	7. Chapter 7: Irma Saves Angelo

Chapter 7:

Once in the Kandrakar Fortress, Uncle John had Cornelia float Angelo into a room and lay him on a bed. Once on the bed, he could see how bad the poison was.

"Irma, I need you to use your power to take out the poison.", John said.

"How do I do that?", Irma asked confused.

"Have you ever tried to separate water from mud before?", John asked.

"Once or twice, for fun.", Irma answered.

"Well this is the same thing.", John said as he ripped Angelo's shirt open. "Place your hands on his chest."

Irma then got on her knees, and placed her hands on top of Angelo's chest. She could feel his heart beat getting weak.

"Now focus on the poison in him.", John instructed. "Think of it as something that shouldn't be there. Like a bad tasting drink."

Irma then closed her eyes, trying to focus on the poison.

"I feel something.", Irma said search through Angelo's veins. "It's..... it's..... I found it!"

"Good.", John said. "Now gather it all together at the holes in his neck."

Slowly Irma moved her fingers up towards Angelo's neck, guiding the poison along the way. Soon, she had gathered it all there.

"Okay, I got it all here.", Irma said.

"Now drain it into this.", John said as he held up a beaker. "With it we can make an antidote the next time Cedric bites any of you."

Irma then slowly drained the poison out of Angelo, through the bite marks on his neck, and into the beaker.

"I never knew I had it in me.", Irma said as she got to her feet, only to get a bit dizzy.

Luckily, Hay Lin and Taranee were there to catch her.

"You okay?", Hay Lin asked as she and Taranee laid Irma onto the other bed next to Angelo.

"I'll be okay.", she said sitting up. "Just a little dizzy from focusing to hard. How's Angelo?"

"Pretty good.", John said as the holes in Angelo's neck healed up instantly.

"Okay you all saw that, right?!", Cornelia asked looking at Angelo's now healed neck.

"You don't think.......", Will began to ask.

"That his powers kicked in?", John replied.

"Maybe.", Joe said rubbing his chin. "There's a chance they could of kicked in."

Suddenly Angelo's eyes opened wide, while taking a deep breath of air. Then, from out of nowhere, a bright gold-like glow surrounded his body shocking everyone. Angelo then feel back onto his pillow and fell asleep as the glow faded.

"What just happened?!", Hay Lin asked still shocked at what just happened.

"That, Hay Lin, was Angelo's hidden power kicking in.", John replied.

"We were going to wait a while to tell him about all this. Then this all happens!", Joe said. "I guess, even without his knowing of his powers, the hero in him wanted out."

"And look where it got him.", Irma said worrying about Angelo. "He nearly gets killed helping us."

"Aw, Irma.", Hay Lin said sadly.

"He'll be okay, Irma.", Joe said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so.", Irma said laying back down on the bed she was on.. "I just don't want to lose him. I never told you guys this, but when ever I felt down about Andrew blowing me off, Angelo was one of the few people, besides you guys, that I talked to about it. He always had a shoulder for me to cry on, when I needed it and everything. He always knew how to cheer me up.""

"Well, that explains how you two got together.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"Yeah.", Irma said looking up at the ceiling smiling. "I guess you're right."

* * *

An hour later.........

Angelo's POV (Point Of View)

Where am I? The last thing I remember was........ Oh yeah! That Cedric guy biting me! I feel so drained. Is that Irma?! She's still in that fairy form. She's asleep. And she's been crying. I don't like seeing her cry.

Normal POV

Angelo slowly sits up, and looks around the room he's in.

'Okay, this isn't a hospital.', Angelo thinks to himself. 'So, where am I?'

"Don't leave me, Angelo.", Irma says in her sleep.

Angelo then sits up and reaches over and strokes Irma's hair gently. Irma then slowly wakes up to see Angelo smiling down at her.

"Hey Irma.", Angelo said smiling.

"Angelo!!", Irma shouted as she flung her arms around Angelo happy to see him alive and well.

"I take it you're glad to see me.", Angelo joked.

Irma then sat back from Angelo, with a worried look on her face.

"You okay, Irma?", Angelo asked.

"Angelo, what do you remember?", Irma asked.

"Besides getting kidnapped by snake-boy's friends, and then getting bitten by him?", Angelo asked. "Nothing special."

"So you remember everything?", Irma asked.

"Yes, Irma. I remember everything.", Angelo said rolling his eyes sarcastically.

'He doesn't remember about us.', she thought sadly as she stood up to walk away as tears wear about to flow.

"I also remember something else.", Angelo said grabbing her hand.

"What's that?", Irma asked, with her back to him, hiding her sadness.

Angelo then pulls Irma into his lap, startling her.

"First, can you change back?", Angelo asked. "I want to see "the real" Irma."

"I can't.", she said as her cheek turned a light shade up pink. "Only Will can change us back to normal."

"Well that sucks.", Angelo complained.

"So, what else do you remember?", Irma asked.

"This.", Angelo replies as he kisses her.

Irma soon returns the kiss, happy he didn't forget about their relationship. Soon, they pull apart. Angelo sees tears running down Irma's face and wipes them away with his thumb.

"Did you really think I'd forget about us?", Angelo asked Irma. "I could never forget about you, that easily, Irma. It would take a lot more than what happened to do that."

"It had better.", she laughed softly as they held each other.

"So, how did you guys get the poison out of me?", Angelo asked.

"I used my power, over water, to move the poison out of your system.", she explained.

"Wow.", Angelo said.

Angelo then started looking Irma up and down.

"What?", Irma asked as she noticed him looking her up and down.

"What was with the outfit?", Angelo asked. "And the wings. I mean they're cute and all, but when did you and the girls get powers?"

"It's a long story.", Irma said with a smile.

"I'm all ears.", Angelo said as Irma sat beside him.

"Well, it all started about four years.............", Irma began.

And so, Irma told Angelo everything about them. From being Guardians of the Veil, to being Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. She told of how they helped saved Meridian from Phobos and put the true ruler, Elyon, on the throne. She told of their fights with Nerissa and how Matt got his powers, and of the other battles they had.

"And that's about it so far.", Irma ended.

"That's one heck of a story.", Angelo said. "And all this happened after Will moved here?"

"Pretty much.", Irma replied.

"Wow!", Angelo said in amazement. "This is off the chain!"

"You're telling me.", Irma said. "I could write a book about all the things I saw."

"And that would be one heck of a book.", Angelo grinned.

"So, your not freaked out about all this?", Irma asked.

"Irma, today, I've seen things that would last a lifetime.", Angelo said holding her hand. "And for some reason, I wasn't to freaked out about it all. Maybe because I dreamt it all. But, anyway, I don't see you or the others any different."

Angelo then brought Irma closer to him.

"To me, you're still Irma Lair.", he said as he placed his finger under her chin, raising her head so they were face to face. "And don't you forget it."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?", Irma joked.

They then shared a kiss, showing their feelings o each other.

"Well, this explains what Taranee was sensing from Irma.", Will said as she walked into the room, followed by the others.

"Worst timing ever, Will!", Angelo said when Irma jumped back in surprise at everyone's entrance.

"Sorry.", Will said with a cheesy smile.

"Well, looks like you're up and about.", Joe said walking into the room.

"Grandpa Joe?!", Angelo questioned in shock. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Angelo, it's time you knew about our family's secret.", Joe said as he tossed Angelo a t-shirt. "Put this on, and come with me."

"What happened to the shirt I had on?", Angelo asked looking at his ripped opened shirt.

"I'll tell you later.", Irma said. "Just put your shirt on and follow Grandpa Joe. You got to see this!"

"Okay, fine.", Angelo said as he took off the ripped opened shirt. "But honestly, I don't think anything could surprise me by now."

* * *

**A/N: Boy is Angelo in for a surprise! On the plus side, him and Irma have gotten a lot closer. And why do people keep interrupting them kissing, or when they're about to kiss?!**


	8. Chapter 8: Training Begins

Chapter 8:

Moments later, in the chamber of the Vanders's Clan.........

"Whoa.", Angelo said after hearing about what he was, in the Vander's Clan Chamber. "So, let me get this straight, I can dream possible futures?"

"Yes.", Angelo's Uncle John answered. "It's a rare gift in our family."

"So, those dreams I had, were actually visions of possible futures?", Angelo asked.

"Futures we were to avoid, and beat the bad guys, thanks to you telling us.", Hay Lin said taking a boxing pose.

"And what's this about me having other powers?", Angelo asked.

"They will come to you in time.", John replied. "But there is a way to bring them out a bit earlier."

"Why do I have a weird feeling about what you're going to tell me?", Angelo said getting a weird feeling in his stomach.

Angelo's Uncle John and Grandpa Joe walked over to a wooden door that was on the other side of the chamber. It was a brown normal looking door with a gold door handle.

"Angelo, in this room lies the Alternate Time Zone, or ATZ, in which as one day passes by here, six months go by in there.", Joe said.

"Whoa!", Cornelia said in amazement.

"You learn something new here everytime you come here.", Irma replied.

"Why are you telling me this?", Angelo asked.

"To give you a chance to train and master your powers.", John replied. "Believe me when I tell you, that you want to master them in a safe place. Me and your father learned that the hard way."

"Yeah but, six months?", Angelo said.

"In there, not out here.", Joe said. "And while in there, you won't age due to the effects of the area. Your hair may grow, but that's about it. The choice is yours, Angelo."

Angelo looked at the door, and then at Irma, who was just as confused as he was. He then looked down at his hand, thinking about what he should do.

'This is to much!', he thought to himself. 'God, if you're listening, give me a sign.'

Suddenly, his hand started to spark with energy.

"Um, dude, your hand is glowing.", Matt said as he saw Angelo's hand glow out of the corner of his eye.

"What the?!", Angelo said as his hand started to light up with energy.

"Everyone back!", John ordered.

Everyone jumped back just in time before a blast of energy fired from Angelo's hand, hitting the ceiling. The recoil knocked Angelo back a few feet. Cornelia used her telekinesis to slow the fall of the pieces of ceiling. Hay Lin then blew the dust away and Angelo got to his feet.

"You okay?", Irma asked walking towards him.

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he walked towards the wooden door. "I've decided to go into the Alternate Time Zone."

"Are you sure?", Joe asked. "Remember, you'll be in there for what seems like six months."

"If it means that I'll have control over these powers, then yes, I'm sure.", Angelo said.

"Very well.", John said. "We'll stay here for the night, and go in the ATZ tomorrow."

"Until then, you may want to talk to Irma.", Joe whispered to Angelo.

Angelo then looked to see Irma walk out to the balcony of the chamber.

"I think you're right.", Angelo whispered.

Angelo then walked out onto the balcony to see Irma standing there looking up at the skies of Kandrakar. He then walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Are you mad?", Angelo asked.

"No.", Irma said placing her hands over his. "I just wish it wasn't as long in there for you."

"It doesn't sound that bad.", Angelo said. "Besides, I'd rather do this than, accidentally hurting you or anybody else, if I decide to wait."

"You have a point there.", Irma replied.

"Besides, you can be here when I come out at the end of your day.", Angelo said before kissing the back of Irma's neck. "Cause I know that when I come out, you'll be the first person that I want to see."

Irma then turned around, still wrapped in Angelo's arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked into his eyes.

"Unless something happens, I'll be here when you come out.", Irma promised before they kissed.

* * *

The next day, Irma was there, thanks to Blunk and his Tonga Tooth, to see Angelo off. Angelo's Uncle John was there waiting to go. But Grandpa Joe was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Grandpa Joe, Uncle John?", Angelo asked. "He said he was coming with us."

"He told me that he had to get something for home.", Uncle John said. "He should be here soon."

"I hope so.", Angelo said rubbing his hand. "The last thing I want to do is blow another hole somewhere."

"You'll be fine.", Irma said holding his hands. "Just don't worry about it."

"Easier said than done.", Angelo replied.

Suddenly, Grandpa Joe walked into the room, with a few suitcases on a cart.

"Sorry it took so long.", Grandpa Joe said walking towards the three.

"What took you so long?", Uncle John asked.

"He was waiting for me."

Angelo, Irma, and Uncle John looked past Grandpa Joe to see Kadma walking behind Grandpa Joe.

"Mom?!", Uncle John questioned in surprise.

"Grandma?!", Angelo questioned as well.

"Kadma?!", Irma questioned in shock.

"Hello boys.", Kadma said with a warm smile. "And good mourning to you too, Irma."

"Wait. You know Irma?!", Angelo asked in shock.

"Um..... Angelo. Your grandma was the last Earth Guardian, before Cornelia", Irma said. "We met her in Zembala."

"Zem- what now?", Angelo asked his girlfriend.

"We'll tell you about it later.", John said. "Right now, we've got some training to do."

"This'll be some interesting six months.", Angelo said turning to Irma. "Well, this is it."

"Yeah.", Irma said facing Angelo. "So, I'll see you in six months."

"I'll be counting the days.", Angelo said before they kissed.

"Okay, time to go.", John said as he opened the wooden door.

"Let's go Angelo.", Grandpa Joe said as Angelo and Irma ended their kiss. "The sooner we're in their, the sooner we'll be out."

"Works for me.", Angelo said as he walked towards the room.

"Oh wait!", Irma said. "I want to give you this."

Irma then pulled out a picture of her and him that a photographer took of them at restaurant a few days ago.

"I just got it in the mail this mourning.", she said. "I have the other copy. I wanted to give it to you when you came out, but then figured you may want it to take with you."

"Thanks.", Angelo said looking at the framed picture. "Whenever I think of you, I'll just look at this picture."

"Let's go, Angelo.", Kadma said walking past him. "You've got some work to do."

"I'm coming.", Angelo said. "See ya, Irma."

They then shared one more kiss. Angelo then walked into the ATZ (Alternate Time Zone), as the door closed.

"God, let them come back safe.", Irma prayed before she had Blunk open a fold back to Earth.

With one last look at the door, she stepped through the fold, closing it behind her.

* * *

Once in the ATZ, Angelo looked around to see that they were in a small patch of trees surrounded by a vast grassland. He turned around to see the door was built in a mountain.

"This is amazing!", Angelo said as he walked out onto the grassland.

Suddenly, Angelo felt a force pushing him down, the second he walked onto the grassland.

"What's going on?!", Angelo asked as he tried to fight the force pushing him down.

"In this area, the gravity is a bit stronger than where we were.", Joe replied walking around Angelo like it was nothing. "Your first lesson will be to get used to the gravity here."

"You're not kidding, are you?", Angelo questioned.

"Not one bit.", John answered walking around him, with no problem at all. "Just give it time. You'll get the hang of it in no time."

"Easy for you to say.", Angelo said. "You and Grandpa Joe can walk around with no problem."

"And they had to go through what you're going through as well.", Kadma said. "And if they can do it, then so can you."

"I'll try.", Angelo said slowly standing up straight.

"That's all we ask.", Joe replied.

"Here goes nothing.", Angelo said taking a few steps. "So, far so good."

He then took some more steps. With every few steps, he was getting used to the gravity there. Soon, he had to take a break. He then walked back over to the small patch of trees, where his family was at. Once in there, the gravity was normal again.

"So, the gravity's normal in this patch of trees, yet the second you step out onto the grassland, the gravity hits you.", Angelo figured. "This place is weird."

"Get used to it.", John said tossing Angelo a bottle of water. "You're going to be here for awhile."

"I know. I know.", Angelo said opening the bottle. "Six months."

Angelo then looked to the sky, taking a deep sigh.

"Six long months."

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Angelo has his work cut out for him. Will he last the whole six months there, or will he cut and run?**


	9. Chapter 9: Cedric's New Power

Chapter 9:

At the Silver Dragon, Irma had met up with the others for lunch.

"Wait a second!", Cornelia said before sipping some of her tea. "You mean to tell me that Kadma is Angelo's grandmother?!"

"I was just as surprised when I found out.", Irma replied. "Angelo was just as shocked when he found out that Kadma was a Guardian."

"So if Kadma is Angelo's grandmother, how was she able to go back and forth from Earth to Zembala?", Cornelia asked.

"You forget that Kadma was once the wielder of the Heart of Zembala.", Yan Lin said walking up to the group with some more tea. "With it, she and Joe could go from there to Earth in no time. It was a bit rough for them, but they made it work."

"Talk about your long distance relationships.", Hay Lin said.

"I wonder what they're doing right now.", Taranee pondered. "I mean it's been about six hours here. So, about a month and a half has past in that Alternate Time Zone thingy."

"I wonder what he's learned so far.", Hay Lin said.

"Who knows?", Irma said. "I just want to be there when he comes out."

* * *

In the Alternate Time Zone (ATZ)........

After his first few days, in the ATZ, Angelo got used to the heavy gravity there fast. With in a week, he was able to run around. Soon after that, he was able to jump around and do some sparring with his Uncle John and Grandpa Joe. Even Kadma, his grandmother, had a few things to show him. And now, after a month and a half of training, Angelo is getting better control over his energy, speed, and strenght.

"See if you can dodge these, Angelo!", John said as he fired a barrage of energy balls at Angelo.

Angelo dodged a good number of them, but got hit by a few of them in the long run.

"Remember that you have the sky to go to, Angelo!", Kadma replied. "I know you haven't forgotten how to fly."

"I use my energy to push myself upward.", Angelo replied taking to the sky. "I haven't forgotten, Grandma K. I was just trying to see what I could do on the ground."

Angelo then shot a few energy blast at his Uncle John, who just deflected it. He then came flying at Angelo. Angelo swung at him the second he was close enough, but John vanished.

"Where did he........."

Angelo was cut short when he felt a sharp pain in his gut. He looked to see that his Uncle John had planted his knee in his stomach.

"How did you.........", Angelo grunted.

"When you get better control of your powers, you'll be able to move faster than we already taught you.", John said. "But until then....."

Uncle John then hit Angelo in his back, sending him crashing to the ground.

".....you better train more.", John finished as he slowly landed. "You have the speed, you just need to master it."

Angelo slowly got to his feet, and took his fighting stance.

"Then let's continue.", Angelo said with a smirk. "I only have so much time."

"Very well.", John said taking his fighting stance. "Just be sure not to push yourself to hard."

Both then moved so fast, that it looked like they vanished. Joe and Kadme, who were sitting in the patch of trees resting, looked up as they saw flashes of lights that represented each time Angelo and John collided with a punch or kick.

"He's getting better day by day.", Kadma said.

"Soon he'll be ready for the stronger attacks.", Joe said.

"Solar Burst!", Angelo yelled.

Joe and Kadma looked up to see a flash of light. Once the light faded, they saw John go crashing to the ground.

"Then again, he might be ready sooner then we think.", Joe said walking towards John. "Take a break, son. It's my turn."

"What ever you say, pops.", John said walking towards Kadma.

Angelo then landed a few feet in front of his Grandpa Joe.

"So, when did you learn to do that move?", Joe asked his grandson.

"It just came to me.", Angelo answered. "I just figured, that with all the fighting games I've played, why not try to make up a move of my own."

"Not bad.", Joe said. "Not let's see how you do against me!"

Angelo and Joe started their sparring, as John was sitting next to Kadma eating and apple.

"Didn't see that attack coming, did you?", Kadma asked her son.

"I didn't even know he could pull out that much power, mom!", John replied. "He really is improving. Who knows how far he can in the next few months."

"We'll just have to wait and see.", Kadma said as they watched grandfather and grandson continue their sparring.

* * *

Later that night, on Earth, Irma was in her bed, looking at the picture of her and Angelo from their night at the restaurant. A smile came to her face as she remembered the night. She then placed the picture on her stand and turned off the light.

"Goodnight, Angelo.", she whispered before yawning and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

In the ATZ, Angelo was in his sleeping bag looking up at the stars, thinking about Irma. He then grabbed and looked at the picture Irma gave him. He traced the frame with his finger, remembering the night.

"For you Irma, I'll get stronger.", he said as he put the picture away. "I hope you're not to worried about me."

Angelo then slowly feel asleep.

* * *

The next day on Metamoor.........

"I can't believe this!", Irma snapped as she along with the other Guardians, Matt, in his Regent form, and Caleb, with some soldiers on horses, were heading to a valley where Cedric and his fellow comrades were seen hiding. "They just had to rear their ugly heads now!"

"Boy is Irma ticked!", Cornelia grinned as they noticed storm clouds forming slowly in the sky.

"Well, she did have her hopes set on seeing Angelo when he came out of that Alternate Time Zone thingy.", Hay Lin replied. "I think she wants to get this over with fast."

"By how fast she's moving, she may get her wish.", Matt said as they all caught up with her.

"Calm down, Irma!", Taranee pleaded. "We could be running into a trap."

Then, from out of nowhere, and energy blast hit the Guardians, and Matt knocking them down to the ground as Caleb and his troops caught up.

"What just hit us?", Cornelia asked as she got to her feet, rubbing her head.

"How reckless of you to fly right into my trap, Guardians."

Everyone looked to see Cedric, in his human form, with armour on. His comrades, as well as some Lurdens, were standing at his side. Cedric then formed a ball of energy and threw it at the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb. They all got out of the way just in time before it hit the ground.

"How can he do that?!", Cornelia asked.

"When did he learn it?", Hay Lin asked.

"A little Seer's blood goes a long way!", Cedric grinned tossing another energy ball, which they dodged.

"He has that much power after bitting Angelo once?!", Taranee questioned.

"Well, that's just great!", Irma said.

"And with time, I'll be strong enough to take Elyon's power for myself!", Cedric proclaimed. "But first, I think I'll destroy you all first!"

Cedric then formed a larger energy ball and threw it at the group, who moved out of the way dodging it. Cedric then smirked as he snapped his fingers, causing the energy ball to explode sending the Guardians, and Matt crashing to the ground, and knocking Caleb off his horse. They all got to their feet, ready for battle.

"Attack!", Cedric commanded his comrades as they charged at the heroes.

"Here they come!", Caleb yelled as he unsheathed his sword. "Get ready men!"

"Get ready guys!", Will said as they got ready for battle.

* * *

In the ATZ (Alternate Time Zone)..............

"Your six months are up Angelo!", Grandpa Joe said as they neared the door. "And we can proudly say that your training is complete, for now."

"For now?!", Angelo asked.

"It'll be up to you to keep your skills up.", Uncle John replied.

"Just be sure not to over do it.", Kadma said as they stopped at the door.

"Don't worry, I won't.", Angelo said.

"Well, let's head back.", Uncle John said as he opened the door.

Once they all walked through the door, they were welcomed by the Oracle.

"Where's Irma?", Angelo asked looking around for his girlfriend.

"The Guardians and their allies are in danger!", the Oracle said calmly.

"What happened?", Kadma asked.

"They are fighting Cedric and his comrades.", the Oracle answered.

"That's all?", John asked. "From what the girls told me about them, they should be no problem at all."

"Normally, that would be the case.", Oracle said. "But since Cedric drank some of Angelo's blood........."

"He's stronger!", Angelo finished.

"Even with a little bit of your blood, combined with his, he can do a lot of damage!", Joe exclaimed.

"How much?", Angelo asked.

"If used right, he could take over all of Meridian.", Kadma answered. "You have to stop him, Angelo!"

"Guess I'll get to see how strong I am after all.", Angelo said.

"This will take you to as close to where the other are.", Oracle said as he opened a fold to Meridian. "Something on Meridian is making it hard to open a fold right where they are."

"Don't worry, I'll get there.", Angelo said as he ran through the fold.

"Good luck, boy.", Joe said as the fold closed.

Once through the fold, Angelo looked around to see he was on a mountain.

"Now to find the others.", Angelo said as he took to the sky.

Once high enough, he closed his eyes as he hovered there. He then began to search for his friends energy.

"Okay. I sense a really big power in the east next to a smaller power.", Angelo said. "That must be where Elyon lives. And the smaller power must be where her brother Phobos is locked away. Now I can sense some far off powers in the west. That has to be them!"

Angelo then flew off towards the west.

"I'm on my way guys!", Angelo said as he powered up more energy, moving faster.

* * *

**A/N: A super-powered Cedric's a bad thing! Looks like our heroes have their work cut out for them. Hopefully, Angelo will get there in time. Read on to find out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Angelo Strikes

Chapter 10:

Meanwhile, the battle with the Guardians, Matt, Caleb, and his troops, against Cedric, Miranda, Stalker and his hound, Frost, and a large group of Lurdens wasn't going to well. Mainly because, every once and awhile, Cedric was firing off a few energy blast at his enemies.

"This isn't going to well in our favor!", Taranee declared.

"Your telling me!", Irma agreed. "Whenever we get close to beating them, old scale face fires an energy blast at us!"

"And there's no sign of him getting tired.", Matt said as he dodged an energy blast.

"I say if we take Cedric down first, the others will fall quickly!", Caleb suggested.

"That's easier said than done!", Hay Lin said blowing back some Lurdens, with a twister. "We can't get close enough to him, without him throwing a blast of energy!"

"Well, we have to try something!", Cornelia replied. "We can't keep this up forever!"

"Cornelia's right!", Will said. "We have to take Cedric down first!"

As Caleb and the soldiers held off Miranda, Frost, Stalker, his hound, and the Lurdens, the Guardians and Matt were hitting Cedric with everything they had. Will and Irma combined their lightning and water power to hit Cedric with a amped up jolt of electricity, while Taranee and Hay Lin combined their fire and wind powers to shoot a powerful spiral of fire at him. Cornelia was pelting him with boulders, while Matt was hitting him with his eye beams. After giving all they had left in them, they fell to the ground, tired and weakened from their assault.

"Did we get him?", Hay Lin asked as they slowly got to their feet.

"I hope so!", Cornelia said dusting herself off. "Cause I don't think I can move another boulder!"

As the smoke cleared, they could hear laughter as Cedric figure came it to view.

"Now way!", Taranee said as Cedric stood there with a smirk on his face.

"No freaking way!", Irma and Matt said in shock.

"This isn't good!", Will said trying to gather some lightning in her hand.

"Is that all you got?!", Cedric asked with a grin. "Now try this on for size!"

Cedric then blasted them with a wave of energy, knocking them back.

"Cedric!", Caleb yelled as he charged at Cedric.

"Don't make me laugh boy!", Cedric said as he blasted Caleb with a small energy ball, sending him flying to the ground, near the others.

"Caleb!", Cornelia cried as she got to her feet slowly.

Cedric then took his chance and grabbed Hay Lin, as the others slowly got to their feet.

"I wonder what would happen if I were to eat you.", Cedric laughed as he transformed into his beast form.

Try as she could, Hay Lin was to weak from the energy blast to get out from Cedric's grip.

"Say farewell, Guardian!", he laughed as he prepared to eat the brave Air Guardian.

"Hay Lin!", they all yelled fearing the worse for there friend.

"No!", Will yelled as she threw last bit of lightning she could muster.

Cedric just held up his other hand to stop the attack.

"Don't worry, Keeper of the Heart.", Cedric said as he grinned at Will. "You're next."

'It's been fun.', Hay Lin thought as she closed her eyes, as she got closer to being eaten.

Suddenly, just as Cedric was about to eat Hay Lin, he felt a hard hit to his stomach. He then released his hold on Hay Lin, right before feeling a foot in his face. The others watched as Cedric was sent flying back towards a set of rocks hard. The person they saw attack Cedric, caught Hay Lin before she hit the ground. The guy had long black hair that went down to the small of his back. He was only wearing a pair of blue sweatpants, with a red headband.

"Who's that guy?!", Taranee asked amazed at what just happened.

"I don't know, but he just sent Cedric flying!", Irma replied looking at the pile of rocks that Cedric was under.

Hay Lin, who still had her eyes closed, felt a pair of strong arms catch her.

"Um.... Hay Lin, you can open your eyes now.", the guy said.

"Huh?!" Hay Lin asked as she opened one eye.

She then opened the other one, realising she was alive. She then looked up to see who was holding her.

"Angelo?!", she questioned in shock.

"Hey, Hay Lin.", Angelo said with a smile. "How's it going?"

"When did you.... how did you?", Hay Lin asked confused about what just happened.

"Calm down, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he set her down on her feet. "The Oracle sent me here to help you guys."

"Are you okay Hay Lin?!", Irma asked her friend.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said happily. "Thanks to Angelo here."

"Angelo?!", they all questioned in shock as he turned to face them.

"Hey guys!", Angelo said with a smile as he moved some hair from his face. "Miss me?"

Irma was the first to run up to him. She then wrapped her arms around him hugging him.

"Hey Irma.", Angelo said wrapping his arms around her.

"When did you get out of the Alternate Time Zone?", she asked as they pulled away from each other.

"About ten minutes ago.", Angelo answered. "The Oracle said you guys needed help. So, I decided to come and help."

"So, what happened to your clothes?", Will asked.

"And your hair?", Cornelia grinned.

"I was in such a rush, I forgot to change.", Angelo replied. "As for my hair, well I ate a certain fruit that made it grow faster. I know I'm going to need a hair cut after this."

Just then Cedric busted out from the pile of rocks he was buried under, catching everyone's attention.

"You guys may want to get to a safe distance.", Angelo said walking towards Cedric.

"You can't face him alone!", Matt replied. "He's super charged after biting you!"

"That's right.", Angelo said. "My blood is in him. His power comes from me. So, it's my duty to stop him."

"But, Angelo.........", Will began to say.

"Don't worry, Will.", Angelo said turning to look at her. "I got really strong, training in the Alternate Time Zone. I can do this."

He then smiled at her, causing her to smile back at him. It was short lived as Will's smile turned to a face of shock as Cedric, in his human form, appeared behind Angelo, preparing to kick him on his left side.

"Angelo!", Irma yelled as the kick was coming. "Look......"

Irma stopped in mid-sentence when Angelo blocked Cedric's kick with his left arm. Stunning everyone.

".......out.", she finished still stunned at what she saw.

"Not a bad kick.", Angelo said. "Here's mine."

Angelo then jumped up and roundhouse kicked Cedric, sending him flying.

"Whoa!", Matt said as Cedric came crashing to the ground.

"What you said.", Caleb said watching the same thing.

"If I were you all, I'd give up now.", Angelo said to Cedric's comrades.

"And if we don't?!", Frost asked with a smirk.

Suddenly, Miranda, in her spider form, jumped up and shot out a web at Angelo. Angelo said nothing as he raised his hand, letting the web catch it.

"Why did he just do that?!", Taranee asked.

Angelo then took to the air pulling Miranda with him. Once high enough, he stopped and looked down at the shape-shifter.

"Last chance to give up.", he said. "I'd take it if I were you."

Miranda then started to climb the web towards Angelo.

"Now you die!", she said getting closer to Angelo.

"Oh well.", Angelo said as he began to spin the web around, with one hand.

"What are you doing?!", Miranda demanded to know.

"Taking you out for a spin!", Angelo joked.

"This should be good.", Cornelia said as they all watched what was going on.

"All good guys should move from the bad guys!", Angelo said. "Now!"

The Guardians, Matt, Caleb, and his troops got out of the way as Angelo whipped Miranda at the rest of Cedric's forces.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!", Miranda screamed as she crashed into them, knocking them all out.

"That had to hurt.", Matt joked as they all looked at the knocked out villains.

"That was so cool!", Irma said in amazement.

"The way he swung Miranda around, and then flinging her at those guys, was so wicked!", Hay Lin exclaimed.

Suddenly, Cedric appeared in front of Angelo. Both just hovered there in the air, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"So, your true powers have come out.", Cedric replied. "And you've already gotten full control of them. I wonder how that happen."

"You would like to know that, wouldn't you?", Angelo questioned Cedric. "To bad, I'll never tell."

"It doesn't matter.", Cedric grinned taking a fighting stance. "I have all the power I need. And I wield it well."

"We'll see.", Angelo said taking his own fighting stance.

The others watched as Angelo and Cedric vanished into thin air.

"Where'd they go?!", Hay Lin asked.

"They just disappeared!", Matt said in shock.

"They're not gone. They're just moving so fast, that you can't see then."

* * *

**A/N: The final battle has begun! How will it end?! Read on to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11: Angelo vs Cedric

Chapter 11:

Everyone turn around to see Angelo's Uncle John walking up to them.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Vanders?!", Will asked surprised to she him.

"To see my nephew's first fight.", he replied. "And, if he needs it, some back up."

"So, how fast is he moving anyway?", Hay Lin asked.

"Very fast.", Uncle John replied. "You see, during his training in the Alternate Time Zone, or ATZ, Angelo learned to control his energy and power to levels that most fighters dream of."

"Still lost me.", Irma replied.

"You ever watch Dragonball Z?", Uncle John asked.

"Yeah.", Irma answered.

"It's like that.", Uncle John said.

Suddenly Angelo and Cedric appeared on the ground throwing punches and kicks at each other at great speed. They then vanished again.

"We're so missing a good fight!", Irma huffed.

"Get back, now!", Uncle John ordered.

Everyone jumped back just in time as Angelo and Cedric appeared again. This time, right in front of them as Angelo had his arms up blocking Cedric's punches. The others backed away even more as they felt the shockwave from each of Cedric's punches as they connected with Angelo's held up arms.

"You can't keep this up forever, boy!", Cedric yelled. "You'll have to fight back sooner or later!"

"I'm just waiting.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"Waiting for what?!", Cedric questioned.

"This!", Angelo said as he quickly moved to the side as Cedric threw a hard right punch.

Angelo then grabbed his right arm.

"What the.........?!", Cedric began to questioned.

Angelo then began to swing Cedric around and around. As he was doing that, the others were backing up some more. Angelo then aimed Cedric towards the sky and let him go, sending him flying into the air.

"Be right back.", Angelo said as he vanished.

"That is never going to get old.", Irma said.

Meanwhile, Cedric was trying to stop himself from flying up to far, for fear of going into the planets higher atmosphere.

"Must gain control!", he yelled as he tried to slow himself down.

After a few seconds, he finally was able to slow down and stop. Seeing as he wasn't to high, he saw the Guardians and their friends.

"I won't get a better chance than this one!", he grinned to himself as he charged up some energy in his hands. "This is the end for you........"

Cedric was interrupted as he saw Angelo above him, with both of his hands clinched together as he brought them down on Cedric's head hard, sending him falling to the ground hard.

"Brace yourselves!", Uncle John yelled as he floated a few feet in the air.

"For what?", Cornelia asked.

That's when Cedric hit the ground hard, shaking the area around him, causing anyone near there to feel the aftershock. The Guardians, Matt, Caleb and his troops felt it hard as most of them fell to the ground.

"For that.", Uncle John replied as he floated back to the ground.

As the dust cleared, Cedric got to his feet, as Angelo appeared on the ground about forty feet from him.

"You know that by fighting me like this, you've wasted just about all of your energy.", Angelo proclaimed.

"Maybe so, but I'll take you down before that happens!", Cedric snapped.

Cedric then charged up some energy that was crimson red. Angelo to began to charge up some energy that was yellow. Both took a stance, ready to fire their attacks.

"Say goodbye......", Cedric laughed as he suddenly turned towards the others. ".........Guardians! Crimson Flare!"

Cedric the fired his attack at them, knowing they weren't fast enough to dodge the attack as he poured the power on, making sure it hit it's mark. But suddenly, Angelo appeared in front of them, with his attack ready to go.

"Solar Burst!", Angelo yelled firing his attack at Cedric's Crimson Flare attack.

Once both attacks collided, a shockwave struck as both attacks pushed against each other, struggling to out do the other.

"I will not lose to you, boy!", Cedric yelled as he poured the power on.

"I was thinking the same thing about you!", Angelo yelled as he shot out more power.

"Let's get as far away from here as possible!", John said. "It's not safe here, right now!"

The Guardians and Matt, using what little energy they were to gather, teletransported everyone as far as they could. Once at a safe distance, they looked on as the battle between Angelo and Cedric raged on, as they pushed on trying to take down the other. To everyone's surprise, Cedric's attack was overcoming Angelo's attack!

"It's over, boy!", Cedric laughed.

'What going on here?!', Angelo thought to himself. 'This should be over by now, seeing as I have more energy in me! So, why is he beating me?! Then again, he didn't waste much power on the others. What was it Grandpa Joe told me?'

* * *

Flashback, in the ATZ..........

"Remember, Angelo.", Joe said to Angelo. "There will be plenty of times when you don't have anything left. When that happens, you've got to reach down deep inside and find that last bit of power you've got left! Trust me when I say that it'll save you butt."

"Don't worry Grandpa.", Angelo said. "I won't forget."

End Flashback

* * *

'Hope you were right, Gramps.', Angelo thought to himself.

* * *

Far off, at a distance, the others were watching, hoping Angelo would come through and beat Cedric. But, things weren't looking to good for him.

"This isn't good.", Matt said as he saw Cedric's attack overpower Angelo's attack. "Angelo had him at first! What happened?"

"Nothing's wrong.", John replied. "It's just that Cedric has had more experience with power, before he got the power boost from draining some of Angelo's blood. He knows how to find that extra bit of power deep inside."

"Kind of like when we reached our zenith, when we fought Cedric, that winter.", Taranee figured.

"It's not over.", Irma declaired. "He'll beat Cedric. I just know it."

"I hope you're right, Irma.", Hay Lin said as she stood next to Irma.

'You can do this, Angelo.', Will thought to herself as she looked on at the battle.

* * *

"Once I'm done with you, I'll take out your friends, and family!", Cedric laughed. "Then I'll take over Metamoor, then Earth! None shall stop me!"

"No..... you ........ won't!", Angelo yelled as he poured on the power. "I won't let you!"

Suddenly, Angelo felt power anew surge through his body. Not giving it a second thought, he let loose all the power he had giving his Solar Burst a boost of power, overpowering Cedric's Crimson Flare.

"No!", Cedric yelled. "This can't be happening!"

"Say goodnight, Cedric!", Angelo said as he went full blast with his attack, as it combined with Cedric's attack and headed straight for him.

"NOOOOO!", Cedric screamed as he was hit by the attack.

* * *

"He did it!", Irma and Hay Lin cheered hugging each other.

"Man, am I glad that's over.", Cornelia said as she sat down on a tree stump.

"That was so cool.", Matt said standing next to Will.

"Let's go check on Angelo.", Will said as she teletransported them to where Angelo was.

* * *

As the dust cleared, Angelo saw that saw Cedric on the ground battered and bruised. He slowly walked up to him, and picked him up by his shirt.

"It's over, Cedric.", Angelo said feeling drained from the battle. "You and your comrades are through."

"For now we are.", Cedric said weakly. "But, I'll be back, stronger than ever!"

"And I'll be waiting.", Angelo said as he let him go falling to the ground.

Angelo was about to drop himself, when he felt someone hoist his left arm over their shoulder.

"I got you.", Irma said holding him up.

"Irma?!", Angelo questioned. "When did you.........?!"

"We just teleported here.", she explained. "How you doing?"

"A bit tired, but otherwise, okay.", Angelo said. "I just need some rest."

Suddenly his stomach started to growl loudly.

"And something to eat.", he replied.

"We'll take care of these guys.", Caleb said as the troops tied up the villains. "But what about Cedric?"

"This'll keep his powers at bay.", John said as he placed a pair of silver wristbands on Cedric. "With these on him, he's powerless to do anything."

"Now that's handy.", Cornelia said as Will opened a fold back to Earth.

"I'll catch up with you later.", Caleb said to Cornelia before kissing her.

"Let's head home guys.", Will said as they walked through the fold.

* * *

Three months later.........

Angelo's POV

It's been three months and everything's been pretty mellow around here. Cedric and his goon squad are still locked up. All of us passed the tenth grade. Even Irma, after a lot of studying. Now summer break has begun, and we all decided to have a little picnic in the park.

Normal POV

"This is the life.", Matt said as he rested his head in Will's lap, as they sat on the blanket that they laid on the ground.

"No monsters to fight.", Taranee said as she ruffled Nigel's hair as he laid his head in her lap.

"Or crazy rulers trying to take over the universe.", Hay Lin added as she laid next to Eric on one of the blankets.

"Just peace and relaxation.", Cornelia said as she laid on another of the blankets next to Caleb. "Like normal teenagers."

"It doesn't get any better than this.", Will said happily.

"What are you all talking about?", Angelo asked as Irma rested her head in his lap. "It's been pretty peaceful for the last three months."

"And we've enjoyed every moment of it.", Irma replied. "Trust me when I say that when any new threat comes, we'll hardly have moments like this."

"Really?", Angelo asked.

"Oh yeah.", Caleb replied.

"So shut up, and enjoy the moment!", Cornelia joked while waving her right finger in the air playfully.

"As you wish, oh great Lady Hale.", Angelo said grinning, getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Hey Angelo.", Nigel said getting Angelo's attention. "I was wondering if your uncle and grandfather can teach me some fighting skills?"

"In other words, fight like me?", Angelo asked.

"Well..... yeah.", Nigel answered.

"Well, Grandpa Joe did say that, with the right training, anyone can fight like we do.", Angelo said. "So I guess he can. But you'll have to ask him yourself. That goes for anybody else who wants to do it too."

"Maybe I'll give it a try.", Eric said.

"What about the rest of you?", Angelo asked. "It could be fun."

"That, and we'll be ready if somebody really powerful starts trouble.", Taranee replied. "I say, let's do it!"

"I'm in!", Irma said.

"Me too!", Hay Lin agreed.

"You all might as well.", Angelo said. "Remember, one day here, is six months in the ATZ. It'll be like an extended summer break."

"We're in!", the rest of them said in agreement.

"But for now, let's enjoy the day.", Caleb said holding Cornelia's hand.

"I think I can handle that.", Angelo said before kissing Irma.

"Life is good.", Irma said as a gentle breeze blew past the group of friends.

Angelo then look up at the sky, thinking about all that's happened to him so far. From getting with Irma, to discovering everything about the girls, to find out about his own family legacy, and this very moment right now.

"You know what Irma?", Angelo said smiling down at her. "You're right. Life is good."

"Of course I'm right.", Irma said proudly before they kissed.

"Aaaaw. Look at the love birds!", Will joked, getting a laugh out of the others.

Angelo and Irma looked at each other. They both then smirked.

"Four P's?", Irma suggested.

"Four P's.", Angelo agreed.

"Pink, poofy, perky, pumpkin!", they both said to Will getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Oh, you two are so done for!", Will laughed as she and Matt jumped up and ran after them.

"Have to catch us first!", Irma laughed as she and Angelo ran off.

"Tell you what, Will.", Angelo said as he grabbed the football he brought. "If you or Matt can get this football from us, with out using your powers, then we take back the "Pink poofy perky pumpkin!", crack."

"That ball is mine!", Will said as she ran after Angelo.

"Not if we don't get it first!", Hay Lin said as she and Taranee joined in.

"We can't let them have all the fun!", Nigel said as he, Eric, and Caleb joined in as well.

"Come on Corny!", Irma said to Cornelia. "Come join in!"

"One, I relaxing!", Cornelia said. "Two, don't call me Corny!"

"She's right, Irma.", Angelo said. "We shouldn't call her Corny."

"That you.", Cornelia said to Angelo.

"When there are other names we can use!", Angelo said.

"What?!", Cornelia questioned.

"There's Cornball.", Angelo suggested.

"Corn-dog.", Irma added.

"Corn Fritter.", Angelo grinned.

"Corn-pone.", Irma laughed.

"That's it!", Cornelia yelled jumping to her feet. "It's on now!"

"Oh, oh!", Angelo and Irma said as the took off running.

"Run for your lives!", Angelo laughed as everybody ran around the area.

"Come back here!", Cornelia yelled holding back her laughter.

'I have a feeling things are going to be very interesting from here on out.', Angelo thought as he enjoyed the rest of the day.

For the rest of the day, they all just had fun, like normal teenagers. For they all knew that sometime in the near future, evil would rear it's ugly head.

And together they'd beat it.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it folks! I hope you enjoyed it. I plan on making a sequels on this story. So keep an eye out for it.**


End file.
